You Bring Out the Worst in ME
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "I hate you!" the teenage yelled. "I hate you more." The Autobot yelled even louder. "Will you two just go in the closet already? We have a military base to run." Lennox called. OPxOC T for stuff. Human pilot AU
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS :D SO I HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. I deleted my other account- well attempted to- because I had this fear that I was going to get hacked. So I now I'm back. I'm sorry and please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Siblings are fun-**

* * *

The sound of an inhuman scream awoke a young man of seventeen. His grassy green eyes shot open as his ears fill with pain. His fell off his bed in horror as to what it was.

An amused cackle was heard. He sat up and glared at the person behind the insanity… He growled, "CASSIDY!"

She chuckled and run calling back to him, "Catch me if you can, Sammy! I was always the faster child."

Sam ran after his younger sister. To his surprise she was at the bottom. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy braid. Her grassy green eyes covered by small square black rimmed glasses. She had a giant smirk on her face. She asked, "Did you enjoy Kaito's scream of love?"

Sam grunted and replied, "I was having a beautiful dream, you ass!"

Cassidy laughed and retorted, "Wet dreams about Mikaela? Really, Sam, I saw that tent in your bed."

Sam became flustered and yelled, "MOM! Cass is saying inappropriate things again!"

Judy Witwicky walked into the room and cried, "Can you two not fight for five minutes? I have to finish cleaning and Mojo needs his pills, can one of you do that?"

Both teens sighed and replied, "Yeah…" Sam walked back to his room and got dress while Cassidy walked into the kitchen.

Judy smiled and said, "Hey, Cass, when do you want to go shopping for your graduation dress!"

Cassidy groaned and replied, "Mom, I hate dressing girly without any reason… graduation isn't for another three weeks."

Judy sighed and watched as Sam came through the door. She asked, "DO you have everything for your project?"

Sam nodded yes and served himself a cup of orange juice. Cassidy asked, "So… do you have what you need so that Dad can by you your car today?"

Sam grinned and told her, "I just need the final A!"

Cassidy snorted and told him, "Good luck trying to hawk our great-grandfather's crap in class… Scratch that… may Chuck Norris be with you Sam…"

Sam looked at her and asked, stupidly, "Why Chuck Norris?"

She gasped and replied in a surprised tone, "Didn't you know? Chuck Norris is the force!"

Sam stared at his sister as if she was insane… then again… the love of her life was a computerized animated singer with purple hair and a love of eggplant.

He walked away shaking his head at her stupidity! Of course neither knew that the day would bring the change of a life-time…

* * *

**I have the first six chapters ready but I wish for at least two-three reviews and baby boy names :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 reviews :D you people are so kind anyways enjoy my madness**

**I NO OWN YOU NO SUE**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Friends are fun-**

* * *

Cassidy was glad for once that the walk to school was short. She straightened her "I HEART CHUCK NORRIS" T-shirt and wiped any dust off her black skinny jeans. She also made sure her laces were correct on her black high top sneakers that went to her knees. The thirteen year old stopped and inspected herself once more.

A loud voice yelled, "IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY MAN!"

Cassidy turned with a giant smile on her face. That voice belonged to none other than Lola Santiago, a hard core conspiracy theorist… at only thirteen. Her short cropped black hair framed her perfect Aztec-like features and oddly light skin contrasted with her demonic blue eyes. She had a large frown on her face. She was wearing her favorite "IT'S ALL LIES" t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and white converse.

Cassidy cackled a bit and asked, "What's all conspiracy, hippy-lady?"

Lola grabbed her by the shoulder, "The hacking! The attacks at the Qatar base! It was aliens! I swear man! They're coming! We need to sacrifice our virgins and let them play with the women. They'll probe us either way!"

The brown haired girl pushed her off and told her, "You have been hanging around with that pothead again haven't?"

Lola nodded yes and continued to rant. Cassidy pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She cried, "I DON"T CARE!"

Lola shrank at her perverted friend's outburst and cried, "I'm sorry!"

A male voice asked, "Was she talking about her stupid conspiracy theories again?"

Cassidy turned around nodded at the thirteen year old boy with long waist length blond hair. His icy blue eyes went to his girlfriend and he sighed. He played with the chains on his belt and fixed his Linkin Park T-shirt.

Cassidy asked, "Derek, how do you deal with this on a daily basis?"

The very pretty boy sighed and smiled. He replied fondly, "The things I put up with for her."

Cassidy put up her hands in a "X" position and yelled, "This is a no cheese zone!"

Derek smiled kindly at his friend and told her, "One day you'll talk this way about someone you love…."

Cassidy made a disgusted face and replied, "NO! Like all women that don't marry I'm going to lead monkeys through hell!"

Derek laughed at his friend scooped up his girlfriend. He sighed, "Let's go, guys."

The two girls nodded and made their way to the school with the pretty boy behind them.

* * *

**LATER/LUNCH TIME**

* * *

The three thirteen year olds were amused to say the least. Damien Di Marco had walked up to them. As the tough dog's little brother He seemed to think he could do as his brother… oh boy was he wrong.

He pushed back of his oh so perfect blonde hair and gave dashing smile. He asked, "How is it that I never noticed you, Lola."

A small growl was heard from Derek. Cassidy's face was red from holding back her laughter. Lola quirked an eyebrow at him, She replied, "I'm sorry, I hate you."

Damien smiled and said, coyly, "I could change that… drop the emo lemon drop and let's get to know each other at my place…"

Before Damien could blink, Derek stood up and pinned him police style onto the nearest wall. He whispered/growled into Damien's ear, "Come near Lola again, I will fucking murder you with a spoon and castrate you with a fork… do you understand me, cockface?"

Damien nodded and replied, "Sorry…." His voice was barely a squeak as Derek pushed him a way with a death glare that could even give THE BATMAN chills.

Lola squealed and grabbed him from behind. She cried, "This is all we'll have when the alien's take over! Only the power of love!"

Cassidy fell off her lunch table laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. Her perfectly braided hair was now a complete mess of brown. She cried, "Oh god, this day gets randomer and randomer by the second!"

Derek frowned at her at her with his perfectly chiseled face, and sighed, "Only you would find this whole thing funny… Hey… your braid is no more."

Cassidy pulled some of her hair back and laughed, "I swear Derek, it's like you're calm one minute and more murderous than batman the next."

They all laughed and got their things for class.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

Ron Witwicky smiled happily at his younger child as she ran to his car.

She smiled and said, "Hey Dad!"

Ron replied, "Hey sweetie, you ready to get Sam's new car?"

She cried, "YES!"

* * *

**Next chapter they get bumble bee. Two or three reviews and I might give you the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my first few chapters are short but they do get longer… Also when I deleted this thing on my other account it had about 50 reviews. If you guys are kind would you please help me get those back and also I still need baby boy names but please pick weird stuff. I don't like normal names**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Don't stop Believing!**

* * *

Cassidy was surprised when she saw her brother running towards them. She could see the excitement written all over his face as he jumped in. He smiled and said, "It's an A minus but still an A!"

Cassidy had to laugh at her brother's excitement. Knowing her dad, it wasn't going to be much of a car to begin with. Sam cried with utter joy, "Now I don't have to ride with you, Spawn of Evil!"

Cassidy laughed and replied, "Yes, I am the spawn and you are my newest victim. Wasn't beating you in the sack enough? Now I have to beat you in front of our creator…"

Both teens fell silent for a minute before breaking down with laughter. Ron stared at his children as if they were insanity personified. Deciding he didn't care, he started his car and drove off to do his job as a father.

They drove around until Ron pulled into a porches' dealer. Sam cried, "NO NO!"

Cassidy busted out in laughter at Sam's excitement. Sam looked at Ron asked, "You're buying me a porche? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ron grinned and replied, "You're right… I'm not buying you a porche, Sam." Cassidy was laughing so hard that she nearly burst into to tears when she saw the dejected look on her older brother's face.

The three drove into a crappy car dealer by the name of Bolivia, like the country. Cassidy looked at it while Sam complained, "You said you'd help me buy half a car not half a piece of crap."

Cassidy laughed again before noticing a strange man coming up to them. Deciding she didn't feel like listening to the moron, she walked away with a monotonous look on her face. She walked around the dealer until a lovely piece caught her eye; A 1970 SS Chevy Camaro with a crappy paint job and 17-inch rims.

She called, "Sam, check this crap out before you continue about you're virginity and all that crap." Her brother jogged over there and inspected the car. Both of the siblings stared at it with much admiration. Cassidy loved how it looked and the bumble bee that had the word "BEE-OTCH" on it.

Sam looked at her as they stepped inside. He grabbed the steering wheel and said, "It feels good."

Cassidy nodded and listened as Sam, Ron, and that one guy with the name like a country argued. She got out of the car ready to sugar up their father. Sam got out slamming the door. The other door slammed into the bug right next to them causing Cassidy to jump. Out of nowhere the other cars' all had their windows broken.

The first words out Cassidy's mouth were: "Damn that car has a temper."

Sam nodded in agreement and replied, "Reminds me of you when you on your period, Cass."

Cassidy glared at the scrawny teen and retorted in a deadly calm voice, "Who beat you in wrestling, when you were thirteen, Sammy?"

The country guy- Bobby Bolivia- agreed on the price that Sam and Ron had offered. With that the two teens got into the car.

While driving Cassidy tampered with the radio until a familiar song came on. Both her and Sam smiled in amusement as they sang along:

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Cassidy and Sam finished their song with a huge grin on their face. IT would be a hell of ride that neither teen would ever forget.

* * *

**I honestly think that this chapter could be better. I was doing everything by memory. XD. Well the song is DON'T STOP BELIEVIN' by JOURNEY. I no OWN YOU NO SUE.**

**2-3 reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got the most awesome review ever. Enjoy this chapter and learn what goes through my OC's head. Also I need boy names!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Car Theft**

-CASSIDY'S P.O.V-

* * *

I was bored as soon as Sam dropped me at home going on about some party that him and Miles were definitely not invited to. Sam was going to Michaela… I hadn't the guts to tell him she was my cell mate in juvenile detention. Meh, that's what I got for cracking Chad Hawthorn's nose and pleading guilty and provoking the judge.

I watched the poor sap as he drove off with dreams of love and other inappropriate crap and sat on the couch. I quickly got Netflix on and searched for some yaoi that was done in English. If there was one thing I knew, YouTube was my best friend in these situations. I needed a life but with Judy Witwicky as the beast I knew as my Momma, NOT GONNA HAPPEN.

Now many would wonder why but I was a trouble child after my brother Spike left for the Army. Why? Because, unfortunately for the Beasts, he was the only who knew how to control little ol' me. But when he left I got emotional. Unlike most kids, I needed to be with my brothers. I was like a freak with a brother complex…. This is completely not true… for the most part… GAH I HATE THINKING.

I found myself on my laptop on YouTube and Facebook. I noticed a lot of things. Like one, Michaela updated her status to single and interested in "Little Buddy's big bro." THAT MEANT SAMMY HAD A CHANCE! I squealed and flailed so loudly that I fell off my chair.

A giggle escaped my lips as happiness blurred through me. Michaela wasn't a bad person; she just made bad choices but knew what she had to do. She had to protect her dad just like Sam tried to defend me last year. I liked her and she would be my sister in law. You know why? Because I am god and I said so that's why.

I then noticed that there was announcement on the attacks in Qatar. I felt myself tense a bit. I knew a lot of people who had family stationed there. Derek's oldest brother (He had four) was there. I read and sighed in relief. There were survivors. Maybe Ricky was one of them.

My phone vibrated and I stared at it with distaste. I hated, and I MEAN HATED, using my piece of crap phone. I hate touch screen. WITH A PASSION! I glared at the offending thing and looked at the text. There was no number.

"_WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE GLASSES_!" it read.

I stared and texted back with a glare, "_THEN COME AND GET THEM_." I was not going to be intimidated by some moron using one of those weird codes that hide numbers.

"_FOOLISH HUMAN_!" I stared at the text and ignored them. Morons always texted me weird and stupid crap.

I heard the sound of a motor and sighed. Sammy was home. I logged off as he walked inside with a big goofy grin.

"Things went well?" I asked with a smirk.

"I drove her home but ditched Miles." He replied as he walked into the kitchen. I laughed loudly at that. Miles and Sam's bromance was over for now but I know it will revive! Miles is peanut butter and Sam is jelly! THEY ARE A PERFECT COMBO!

Sam sat down next to me handing me a coke and I asked, "So what did you think about Hetalia?"

Sam grinned and yelled, "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in my ear.

I shouted, "SHUT UP ITALIA!" We burst out laughing and I began to Google the web comics and of course some doujinshi for me and some Yuri for Sammie. We were such pervs. I pulled out my newest Kaito/Len doujinshi and began to giggle like a madman at Sam while he paled.

"How can you read that?" He asked, horrified.

"How can you read Yuri." He shut up immediately and I grinned liked the French bastard I was.

Sam sighed and asked, "How was your day after I left?"

"Fine… Some creep sent me a message and I totally owned his ass." I replied standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He responded, "Like I care, Cass."

I went up showered and went back down in a pair of gym shorts a T-shirt two sizes too big and my glasses.

* * *

-**HOURS LATER, NO ONE'S POV**-

* * *

Sam and Cassidy were soundly asleep on the couch when they heard the engine turn on. Unfortunately although sound asleep, they still were easily awoken by any noise. Cassidy snapped up.

"SHIT! SAM THE CAR!" she yelled pushing him off the couch.

Sam awoke and yelled, "FUCK!" He got up and scrambled off with Cassidy in toll. The two quickly jumped on to Cassidy's bike and rode off. Cassidy pedaled at full speed trying to reach the vehicle which she had invested in.

"LEFT! LEFT! FUCK CASSIDY GO LEFT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM! I'M GOING!"

She quickly turned left into the junk yard. "Give me a minute." She muttered as she got off her bike and began to open the crashed gate.

Sam looked at her and they two walked in hand in hand. They could hear movement and headed towards it. What they saw next was a shocker.

* * *

**2 or 3 reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this a long chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- PUNY HUMANS VS GIANT ASS DECEPTICONS =D**

* * *

**-NO ONE'S P.O.V-**

* * *

Sam and Cassidy entered the junk yard slowly looking around. Cassidy stuck close to Sam grabbing his shirt like a frightened child would to their mother's skirt- not that she was scared. Sam just got easily lost without her, thank you very much. Sam looked at her for moment.

"Cass, are you scared?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Hell no, 'tard. If I let go you will trip and fall and get a concussion and them Mom and Dad will try to spoil me as if to try and forget you exist." She replied with annoyed voice.

Sam chuckled and mumbled, "Glad you care, demon monkey."

She glared at him and flipped him off. Before she could speak a sound of shifting gears shut her up. She turned around quietly and looked to the source of the movement. She gulped at the sight of the car transforming before them. Sam stared with the same amount of shock as his younger sister. He pushed them down and pulled out his phone and set up the camera and began recording.

"This is Sam and Cassidy Witwicky. If you find this then we died." He began.

Cassidy took the phone and faced the camera to her. "Don't listen to him! We have proof of alien life and that Sam is a drama queen…" She said but stopped when she realized there was a shadow looming over them.

She gulped as she looked up to see a boy no older than Sam with Ionic blue eyes that almost glowed. The boy looked at them with an amused smirk and grabbed the phone out of Cassidy's hand. Sam and her stared at the Alien,-They were sure human eyes could never EVER be that blue- as he made the shush motion.

The sound of sirens caused him to look up. He looked at the two and smirked as turned himself into plasma and reanimated the exoskeleton. He transformed back into the camero and sped off, leaving the two siblings to deal with the cops.

"Shit." They both muttered as the cops looked at them with an almost amused glance.

One officer asked, "What are you two doing?"

Sam began, "We were chasing my car because…." Sam never finished the sentence. The two siblings were forced up and hand cuffed.

"FML." Cassidy mumbled as they were forced into the cop car. Sam groaned and leaned back on the seat and looked at her a bit annoyed.

* * *

**-THAT MORNING IN THE COP STATION-**

* * *

Cassidy was pretty sure the guy in front of them was an idiot. He was going on about drugs and random shit about Mojo's pills. Cassidy sat there and stared in boredom until she finally snapped at the cop and yelled, "ARE YOU ON DRUGS?"

"Enough," A stern voice called causing the two to snap their heads to the chief of police. "Cassidy, you were lucky Derek got to me before I left for work."

Cassidy gave a sheepish smiled and rubbed the back of her head. She replied, "Sorry Chief Williams… This guy was just getting on my nerves."

Alexander Williams sighed rubbing his temple and brushing back some of his salt/pepper hair and said, "They're free to go. The boy did call saying his car was stole and that he was in pursuit." The two gave him an appreciative smile. "Don't expect me to bail you out next time."

Cassidy chuckled and said, "But I'm your son's best man for the wedding!"

Chief Williams did not look amused. His stern brown eyes told her to shut up which the girl did. She gave a small thankful smile as she and her brother got up. The two of them quickly left with their father, and sighed in unison in happiness.

* * *

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

* * *

Sam sighed as he sat down watching T.V. with Cassidy. He said, "The dude with the weird eyes…"

She added, "He knew who were." Sam nodded as she continued. "I know this is insane… But I think there is more than one. When you see one… more come and then shit starts flying."

Sam laughed, "I honestly hope you are wrong."

"If I am not wrong?" She challenged with a grin.

"Fifty bucks, gloating rights, and the chance to say 'I told you so' sound good?" He replied with a smirk.

"OK but you also have to be my slave for a week."

"Okay but If I win you have to give the same~" He said with a smirk.

As if on cue the sound a familiar engine snapped the two up. Sam and Cassidy stared at each other. For a moment they stayed silent. Cassidy looked at him and said, "Call Miles."

He nodded as Cassidy ran to the window. "Shit! Its blue eyes and the camero!" She called as he yelled something about Satan's Camero.

He hung up and said, "We gotta go. Get your bike ready."

"Again?" She whined.

"CASSIDY!"He yelled losing his patience. She nodded Running into the garage with Sam right behind her. The two got on her bike and quickly rode off from their house.

Sam kept looking back and yelled, "FASTER!"

"I KNOW, YOU FAT ASS! STOP YELLING!" Before the two could continue the bike flipped over causing both of them to fall back. A girl with raven black hair looked at them.

Michaela got from her seat and looked over. "Sam? …. Cassidy?" She asked.

Sam looked up horrified. Cassidy got up and grabbed him by the shirt she said, "Sorry Big buddy… I and my idiot are being chased by Satan's camero so yeah." She dragged Sam and yelled, "Get up fat ass." Sam forced himself up and began running with Cassidy. Neither of them realized Michaela was following.

The two found themselves in an abandoned parking lot panting for air. Cassidy looked up her brown hair dangling in front of her as a mustang Saleen approached them. She read on the side, "_To Punish and Enslave_." Sam, of course, approached it.

"Thank god! We were being chased- WHOA!" He cried as the cop car nearly ran him over.

Cassidy yelled, "SAM!" as she ran towards him grabbing him out of the way. "By the way… You suck." The two turned at the sound of a metallic clang and robotic noises and looked at the cop car. It was currently a giant ass robot.

It kneeled and looked at Sam. "Are you Ladysman217? Where is Ebay item 2145?" ((_AN: Totally made up dudes_.)) He growled. "WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!"

Cassidy started at him before bursting out into laughter. She cried between her laughs, "I cannot take you seriously." Before she knew it, the robot's arm had turned into a cannon and it was right in her face. Sam grabbed her and made a run for it. The two of them headed towards the exit and saw Michaela. Both of them slammed her off her moped with their arms onto the floor.

"Sam! Cassidy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried.

Cassidy replied, "Giant ass robot. Pissed off giant ass robot, on our ass."

"RUN!" Sam yelled as said Giant Ass Robot reappeared. The two girls got up running with Sam as the robot dubbed Giant Ass was on their tail. The sound of a revving engine caused them to look to see the camero.

Inside of it was a boy who looked no older than Sam with messy brown hair and shit-eating grin. Before, any of them could say anything, He swerved the Camero and the door opened.

"Get in." The radio clipped while the boy's shit eating grin grew even wider.

* * *

**The battle scene is next chapter. **

**2-3 reviews Also if you have any tips on how to improve or any edits I should make please tell me. As I have said before, I am doing this all from memory.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews but please if you guys see anything I can improve on point it out. Also, I suck at battle scenes**

* * *

**Chapter 6 –DO NOT EVER USE THAT NAME**

* * *

Cassidy, Sam, and Michaela looked at the boy in the camero. He looked at them with a smirk as the car door opened.

"Get in." They heard from the radio one again. Cassidy looked at the Giant Ass Robot, then at the car.

"We should listen to mister Shit Eating grin." She muttered looking at them with an authority that seemed to make her seem like another person entirely.

Michaela looked at the 13-year-old with hesitation before looking at Sam.

"NOW!"She growled forcing them in.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE" Michaela cried as soon as the boy drove off. Cassidy smacked her upside the head.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN." She yelled as they drove off. She looked to Sam. "If you have a spazz attack I WILL KILL YOU! Got it! Calm your tits." He nodded weakly as they drove.

The boy driving made a swerve that forced the car on to its side causing the three to fall out. Cassidy watched in shock and the boy dematerialized and the car's gears shift. In front of her stood a giant robot that was smaller than The Giant Ass Robot.

Cassidy looked at Sam and Michaela.

"Cassidy!" Sam yelled as soon as he realized the distance between them and that a small robot heading towards her. The girl looked at them and then the giant robots. Time had never felt more slowly. She stared as the yellow camero and the GAR sent each other flying with punches.

Sam ran to her grabbing her away from the scene. Cassidy stared at them confused before realizing. "SAM YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!" She cried as she pulled away from him running off as a little thing chased them. The thing managed to get Sam's pants and the GAR landed next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He squealed as it looked at him with blood-red optics hungry for the very color of its own eyes to fall from the boy and his annoying femme.

Cassidy yelled, "DUDE THE EVIL ROBO COP!" As it lurched its claws to grab them. The Camero jumped on top of it punching it hardly.

"Sam!" both Cassidy and Michaela cried as the nasty little thing grabbed Sam's pants. Michaela looked around finding a hack saw and looked at Cassidy who nodded. Michaela quickly managed to get the thing off Sam and everything became a blur.

Before Cassidy knew it the GAR and the creepy little Robot were gone.

"What the hell..." She thought as she realized something. Sam and Michaela were about to ditch her. "HEY!" She cried as she ran up to them. "What the hell?" She asked she got into the car.

"What do you think?" The radio clipped as the boy reanimated himself.

"Can you even speak?"

"Negative." The radio clipped as they drove off. Sam and Michaela sat next to each other awkwardly.

"Why do you turn into a piece of crap camero?" She asked. This, of course, caused the car to abruptly stop. The three were forced out of the car.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!? FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS JUST DROVE OFF!" Sam yelled.

"SHUT UP 'CAUSE I GAVE YOU 500 BUCKS FOR IT!" She yelled back flipping him off.

"Sam… Cassidy…" Michaela called as she watched the Camero return looking brand new.

"Damn." Cassidy said as soon as she noticed the camero. "That is a sexy car." Sam pushed her in and got into the driver's seat when he saw the boy wasn't there.

"That guy… Never! Existed." The radio chirped.

Cassidy smirked. "So then you weren't supposed to show the real you?" She questioned with an amused voice. The radio didn't clip to respond. "I guess it's a no."

"Cassidy stop harassing the guy I know you have a thing for blue eyes but jeez." Sam said flicking her.

Cassidy sighed and replied, "Ruin my fun." A small pout appeared on the thirteen year olds face.

The Camero pulled in to an observatory where the three got out. Cassidy looked up and cried out, "Holy Mother of Pie!"

Sam cried, "Dammit! I hate you Cass!" Michaela held back a small chuckle at the two siblings.

The three got back into the camero and the radio clipped. "Starship captain. RONDEVOUS!"

Cassidy squealed, "Matryoshka!" Sam gave her a glare.

Michaela asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honey… We have to corrupt you semi-innocent mind now." Cassidy replied in a false motherly tone with a grin that seemed almost too close to that of a Disney Villain (Scar).

Michaela gave her a nervous smile as they entered into an ally way. She knew that when the 13-year-old got something in her head there was no way of escaping her.

Sam looked around and said, "Hey guys…" The two girls looked at him.

"What?" Cassidy questioned before noticing the other cars present before them. "Oh wow… Those cars are sexy…"

Michaela stared at her and asked, "Are you attracted to cars…"

"Sure…" She replied with a creepy grin.

"She's imagining them as people…" Sam replied getting out of the car quickly. Michaela gave the girl a smirk as they got out.

Cassidy let out a whistle and said, "I think I died and went to car heaven!"

Sam groaned, "Yay!" His voice laced with sarcasm.

Michaela held back a laugh at the two siblings.

"Really? The fate of our worlds is in the hands of these people?" A cranky metallic voice called causing the three to stop what they were doing and scoot closer to each other.

Before them the vehicles began to shift into mechanic type things. Sam, Cassidy, and Michaela gawked in silence at the gigantic metallic creatures.

Cassidy gulped and pushed Sam forward toward them. Michaela inched closer to Cassidy, helping the girl shove the only male forward.

"Hey!" He cried before he realized he was face to face with the former Semi Truck. "Uh…"

"Are you Samuel James and Cassidy Gertrude Witwicky? Descendants of Captain Archibald Witwicky." it asked.

Cassidy felt so angered at the sound of her middle name. She quickly stepped forward next to Sam as he nodded. She gave the robot a glare and yelled, "HEY! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE BUT NEVER USE MY MIDDLE NAME! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

The semi seemed to do the same gesture of raising an eyebrow. "I was not aware that you did not use your full-"

"JUST TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE?" She yelled, not really wanting to hear the metallic being's words.

"Cass… I think they can hear us without the yelling." Sam said weakly.

"The boy is right, youngling." The semi replied.

"Oh…. WAIT! How the hell do you know English?" She asked a bit confused.

"The world wide web." He responded.

Cassidy burst out into laughter and cried, "I could not take that serious- OW! SAM, WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam sighed as he smacked her upside the head.

Cassidy held back a laugh and managed to ask, "What are your names?"

"I am Optimus Prime; Leader of the Autobots." The semi began. Optimus pointed to the hummer and said, "Our chief medic, Ratchet."

"Interesting… The male's pheromone levels show that he wishes to mate with one of these two women." Ratchet muttered. Cassidy held back a laugh as Sam turned a dark shade of red.

He pointed to the GMC. "This is our weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide smirked and pulled out his cannons and pointed them at the three. "You feel lucky punks?" He questioned.

Cassidy stood in front of her brother and Michaela and said, "Point those things at us again and I will make you cry for your mommy." Her tone of voice was completely serious.

Optimus made a shift to the Pontiac solstice and said, "My right hand, Jazz."

"Yo what's crackin' little bitches? This seems like a cool place to kick it." He said as he seated himself on a dumpster.

Cassidy grinned and said, "He seems like a trouble maker."

"And you all know Bumble Bee." He pointed at the camero.

"Wait what about the boy…?" Cassidy mumbled confused.

Michaela rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you guys? And why are you here?"

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." The hummer replied.

"You may call us Autobots for short." The semi added, "We come here in search of the All-spark the source of life on our planet… We believe that your ancestor may have the map imprinted on his glasses."

He showed them a holograph and said, "Our planet was a peaceful until energy shortages caused dispute among the people. This caused the Autobots and Decepticons to form. When your grandfather went to the arctic area of this planet he found the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron."

"How do you know about the glasses?" Cassidy questioned

"Ebay..." He responded.

"Sam…" Michaela began.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you have those glasses."

* * *

**So thank you for reading this. I am already working on chapter seven and as I said before please leave any tips for me to improve.**

**2-3 reviews please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this chapter so much… No words can describe it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: That was awkward… Not as awkward as this.**

* * *

The three sat awkwardly in the car.

"Cass… Where do you get the balls to scream a giant ass robot alien leader?" Sam asked a bit annoyed at the girl.

"I hate anyone using my middle name." She replied with a shrug.

Michaela chuckled and said, "Well you have to give her props you could barely speak." Sam gave a small pout. "AW~ now you're pouting!" She cooed while poking his cheek.

"I am not." He grumbled.

"Sam, we're home, stop acting like a two year old and let's go get the glasses." Cassidy said with a sigh. Sam gave her a glare and flipped her off as they got out of the car. "You guys stay here!" Cassidy called back as they ran up the lawn.

The two came up to the door and noticed that their father was there waiting. Cassidy looked back and noticed the Autobots transforming.

"Shit!" She muttered. "Sam distract dad."

"Why me?"

"PLEASE!"

"Ugh fine!" The teenager walked reluctantly towards their father with the younger teen behind him. She sighed and turned to the Autobots.

"God!" She mumbled as she walked to Michaela, "DUDE! GET BACK!" She cried at them.

"We have an important mission and we need the glasses." Optimus replied.

"_WELL WE NEED TO KEEP THIS ON THE DOWN LOW STUPID_!"She thought angrily but replied, "I know but we need to keep a lot of people out of it. And Sammy is distracting my dad so please hide!"

Michaela nodded and added, "Listen to Cassidy. She's knows what to do."

Sam came back and said, "We've got a bit of a situation."

Cassidy groaned. "What?" She hissed in a dark manner.

Sam gulped and replied, "Miles, Lola and Derek are here and that one kid Roderick, called."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUDGE!" She cried.

"Who's Roderick?" Michaela asked a bit amused.

"A kid who does not know the meaning of "no," and is very persistent." She replied with a groan. "Let's go get the glasses and I'll distract the other three."

"How?" They all asked the short girl.

"Yuri." She replied with an annoyed groaned.

"Why Yuri?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Lola likes both and Dee and Miles are pervs." She replied monotonously. Sam shrugged it off and the two quickly walked to the house. Cassidy took a deep breath as she stepped inside.

"Are you ready to lie?" Sam asked with a huge grin.

"I was born ready, Samantha." She replied with a grin. The two quickly head upstairs. Cassidy called to her friends, "FEEL FREE TO GO ON MY LAPTOP!" as she entered Sam's room. The two looked at the door and Cassidy closed it. "Incase those guys don't listen."

Sam nodded and said, "Check near the window." She nodded and heard a tapping noise. She glared at the window along with some to see the god-like metallic creatures there.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!" Cassidy cried exasperated.

Michaela came in and replied, "Sorry, they really want those glasses."

"I know but this day only gets worse! I started my period. Roderick called. These guys came. I am having a cramp that feels like I'm giving fucking birth and these douche bags don't even have a nerve to say please!" She cried in a dramatic voice.

"TMI…" Sam mumbled.

"I have some Midol." Michaela offered.

"Can I have it?" Cassidy asked. The older girl nodded and pulled out said pill and handed it to the thirteen year old.

A sudden shake caused them to move. "Dear mother of churros." Cassidy hissed as she ran to the window. "FUGDE!"

"What happened?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone.

"Mom is going to kill someone." Cassidy groaned as she looked at the garden.

"Why now?" Sam groaned.

"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" Ron yelled from downstairs.

"Lock the door." Cassidy said silently as she heard her father panicking.

"I did, dumbass." He replied staring at the door. Michaela looked at the two brown haired siblings for a moment. She had no idea as to what to do in that situation but then again who did?

A loud knock caused them all to jump. "Hide..." Cassidy hissed quietly at Michaela. The raven haired girl nodded and quickly hid herself.

"Cass-bear! Sam! Open this door!" Ron yelled.

"Kids please!" Their mother begged.

"Sam…" Cassidy said through gritted teeth. "Open the door."

Sam looked at his sister and shakily stepped towards the door. He gulped as he grabbed the knob. He quickly opened and said, "Hey Mom! Hey dad! Guys what's up?"

Judy looked at them suspiciously. "What were you two doing?" she asked with an almost certain look.

"Nothing." The two responded simultaneously.

"You two were up to something. I don't allow locked doors in my house!" Ron snapped at his two kids. Sam and Cassidy looked completely unnerved at his yelling.

"Dammit! Were you two pursuing sexual relations?" Judy cried. There was a long silence as looks of disgust formed on the two siblings while their friends and parents watched.

"MOM!" They cried in terror.

"What? We could always move to France or Sweden! It's perfectly fine!" she cried.

"No. just no, mom." Cassidy replied. "Besides… I decided I was going to lead monkey's through hell…"

"I have someone I like…" Sam mumbled.

"Uh… Guys where are the glasses?" Michaela asked, deciding to help her friends out.

"Oh… I forgot we had guests." Judy cried in terror.

* * *

**So that was fun. I'll end it here and get started on chapter eight. About the France and Sweden thing, From what my research shows, they actually allow marriage between siblings. If the internet is incorrect could someone from either of those countries correct me? I don't want to be rude. And the thing about leading monkey's through hell. That's a reference to the play Much Ado about Nothing by William Shakespeare. It's a reference to Beatrice who is known for being headstrong and not wanting to get married. She actually says that she'll lead monkeys through hell to Benedict. They actually inspired Cassidy and Optimus' later behavior. **

**Also, check out my forum for transformers :D It's called "Transforming Love: A one on one Rp" **

**3-4 reviews and I'll be typing the next chapter.**

**Any questions? Want to submit an idea? Want to see your OCs here? Wanna chat? PM me :D**

**Love? Hate? Wanna threaten me? Wanna declare your undying love? Want to be part of my harem? Leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. This chapter was supposed to be out a blue moon ago but my mommy lost my USB (Thanks Mom =3=) and I have to retype it now…. Well I retyped it. So enjoy 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Traitor**

* * *

Cassidy and Sam gave their mother a cold look.

"I question your sanity mom." Cassidy stated, her voice laced with disgust.

"I'm sorry!" Judy cried. "You two were acting all weird and sneaky."

"We were trying to sneak Michaela in so we wouldn't listen to Miles bitch about her. She was interested in the glasses for her uncle." Sam said.

Cassidy would have applauded him for the perfect lie. Michaela gave a nervous chuckle but shot Sam a grateful look when he said that.

"Oh… Miles see you always cause trouble." Lola said smacking him upside the head. "Also, I think Sam's bag is in the kitchen."

"Thanks…" Cassidy mumbled walking away. Sam gave a nod and walked behind Cassidy. Michaela gave an awkward smile and went after them. There was no doubt that there was a heavy awkwardness.

"Well bye…" The three other visitors stated quickly leaving the Witwicky residence.

The three teens in the kitchen dug through Sam's backpack.

"Found 'em!" Cassidy announced with glee. "I'll take them!"

"AH!" They all snapped their heads to the living room where they heard Ron and Judy's yells.

"Let me go!"

"Don't touch my dog!"

The three teens stared at each other nervously. "The feds…?" Cassidy asked with a shrug. Sam felt his pulse racing. If it was the government then there would be a problem.

"Say nothing." Cassidy said.

"Got it." He replied. He wouldn't question it this time. Cassidy was the better liar in these types of situations. He wouldn't risk it at this moment.

Michaela gave them a nervous smile and motioned for them to go first. Cassidy walked in front of them with a bold face. It was amazing how quickly she could hide her fear. She was about to commit a serious crime.

A strange Arabic like man stepped in front of them as they entered the living room. Cassidy paled when she noticed one of the men in suits.

"Spike…" She said loud enough for the man and Sam to hear.

"It's Steven, Cassidy." The man reprimanded.

"More like dickhead." She replied boldly giving him and the more powerful looking man a death glare.

"Cassidy we won't do anything if you explain this video we got from the police." He said trying to reason with his younger sister. He brushed a hand through his reddish hair and looked at her with serious eyes.

"Me and Sam are making a low budget film." She said with careless look.

"We know the girl is lying." The other man stated.

"Right. Cassidy, Sam, girl, you are to be taken under federal custody." Steven stated. "Agent Simmons will speak to you."

"I refuse! I am still a minor and demand a lawyer." She cried.

Steven grabbed her roughly and cuffed her. Cassidy stared at him for a moment. This wasn't her brother. Spike would've helped her. Steven was a traitor.

* * *

**Short chapter. I'm sorry. I had the whole thing planned out but I lost it with my USB. **

**Please review and also check out my fic "It Had to be YOU." **


	9. Chapter 9

**So last chapter ended on a kind of depressing note. Spike is kind of a dick. Meh this chapter will feature more stupidity via me :D**

**Also what do you guys think of the cover? I made it on RinMaruGames . com.**

**I was surprised at how quickly you guys flocked XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**- I've got friends in high places…-**

* * *

Cassidy, Sam, and Michaela stared at the man who identified himself as Agent Simmons. Cassidy watched this man for a moment. He seemed like the type who took his job too seriously. Oh this would be fun for her.

"So aliens." He began.

"Pfft what is this? E.T. go home? You can't question us, we're minors." She said with a smile.

He pulled out a badge and said, "See this? This is a 'Do whatever I want and get away with it' badge. You, your jail buddy and your brother are in my control now. So I suggest you start talking."

"Pssh. This dude is just pissy because he has to go be a mall cop again." Michaela chided.

"Can it missy, especially with Daddy's parole coming up." Simmons replied darkly.

"Parole…?" Same repeated staring at Michaela in shock.

"Sam…" Cassidy began.

"You knew?" Sam snapped.

Cassidy looked away. She was hoping that he wouldn't have to find out this way. She bit her lip for a moment and replied, "No one is perfect, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath. "Whatever." He responded. He could've been like Spike but this night had enough bad blood affecting them. He wouldn't add to it.

"Sorry…" Michaela mumbled. This was obviously a bad time.

"Why so quiet?" Simmons questioned with a smirk.

The three glared at him. Cassidy began to look around keeping her face direct at Simmons. They were in a tight situation and she needed to find a way out. There was no way she would let this old fart get the best of her. She was Cassidy Gertrude Witwicky and she would not be held down by some old perverted mall cop FBI wanna be loser of an old man.

The vehicles were put a halt. The three teens looked at each other with raised eyebrows. A loud crunching sound caused them to duck as the roof of the SUV they were in was ripped off.

"Taking the children was a bad idea." A deep metallic voice stated powerfully.

Cassidy looked up and cried, "You guys came!" She gave a big great smile to the Autobot leader. Optimus nodded in reply before turning to glare at Simmons who was staring at the metallic being.

The three quickly got off. Michaela managed to undo the cuffs on her and went to work on Sam's

"So you're good with cuffs too?" He asked darkly.

"Shut up, Sam. I taught her that." Cassidy said as she freed herself. She walked up to him and smacked upside the head. "Stop being such a dick. I lost one brother tonight. I don't need to have a string barely holding the other one."

Michaela gave them a sorry a look which Sam met with one of his own. "Sam, right now-…"

"We have something more important that our stupid drama?" He said turning to Simmons. "Get next to the pole."

Simmons glared. "This is treason!" He yelled as Cassidy dragged him to the pole.

"Clothes off." Michaela stated with a malicious glare.

"What?" He cried in shock.

"Clothes off. No bastard threatens my dad and gets away with it." She replied bluntly.

Many of the Autobots were surprised at the elder of the human females but did not say anything. Cassidy on the other hand was awestruck at the girl.

"I wanna be as badass as you when I'm your age!" She cried hugging Michaela like a child whose mother had just taken them to Disneyland.

Simmons undressed causing the girls to laugh at underwear. Spike called, "Cass this is stupid just cooperate!"

"Go die in a ditch! It's Miss Witwicky to you." She snapped angrily at him. "You aren't my brother."

Optimus watched that moment with a heavy spark. He wished to say something but would not intervene for there were things of the utmost importance.

"Alright-y. Sam you got the glasses?" Cassidy asked not bothering to look back.

"Yeah… Bee…?" Sam said as Bumble Bee began to leak on top of Simmons.

"Ugh this is disgusting… but I can't help but watch." Cassidy said between laughs. She had to hold her stomach.

"Bee stop leaking on the man." Optimus chastised while hiding a chuckle.

"Let him do it a bit more." Cassidy called through laughs. Unfortunately for the laughing teen the black and yellow Autobot stopped at his commander's order.

"We must get a move on. Bee, take the children and go ahead of us. WE will be behind you in case the humans try to meddle." Optimus said.

The three teens nodded. Cassidy took a quick glance back as she ran to Bumble Bee. She saw a man with jet black hair and glowing blue eyes for a moment. The man seemed to be looking to the horizon.

_So he is attractive_, she thought slipping into the camero.

The camero quickly drove off with Ironhide and Ratchet following them. Optimus and Jazz stayed behind keeping watch for any vehicles that could pose a threat to their human allies.

"We need to get back-up." Simmons cried angrily.

"Already on it." Spike stated with an open phone.

"You're gonna go far kid." Simmons said with a grin the size of Texas.

Sam looked back for a moment. "How fast do you think they'll be here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just know that we have to find a way to give them the glasses. That way they'll have one less worry." Cassidy replied looking back repeatedly. "I think they might be coming soon though. We should be prepared. Dammit if only Lola was here."

"Why Lola?" Michaela asked looking back as well.

"She was always good with throwing off the Feds, but too be fair her dad is an MI Specialist." She replied.

"MI?" Sam questioned.

"Military Intelligence. That's why he's almost never home. They do Skype a lot though." She replied.

"Can you call her?" Sam asked.

"Fuck no. In case you forgot the feds are on our ass. Using our phones would give them a signal to track us. Those guys are obviously top secret dudes. They did not say what organization they are from and you can tell that they're obviously aware of the Autobot presence."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Simmons did not really seem that affected by how tall Optimus was. It's like he's seen something similar."

"Do you think they know about their enemy?"

"No, I think they believe that all metallic beings are the enemy. We need to keep our guard up around them. Especially Spike. They think we'll talk to him. You gotta pretend to hate his guts beyond compare."

"Whoa wait that was you acting?"

"No shit Sherlock, you know I can't hate my brothers. You guys piss me off to no ends and I felt a little hurt at him betraying us. But I was being over-exaggerative about my anger."

"I really should leave all the talking to you."

"Of course you should."

Michaela was surprised and stated, "I actually believed you."

"I know! I should be an actress!" Cassidy said with a laugh. "But you guys get the plan right? Throw them off. Be ambiguous and above all else, do not hesitate to tell them that these aliens are our race's only hope for survival."

"Got it!" The two older teens affirmed.

"Enemy… Behind…." The radio buzzed.

"Bee, you're job is to make sure you don't get caught. Can you somehow message the others that?" Cassidy asked

"Roger!" The radio chirped.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the action :D **

**Please can I have 2-3 reviews while I type up the next chapter?**


End file.
